Ice in Chains
by Rinkika
Summary: He has a heart of ice. She has a heart in chains. He is the Ice King, she is the Ice Queen. What will happen when their two paths cross and they end up in the same college and becoming apartment neighbors? Will they hate or love? AH. Modern Day. SessxRin. I do not own Inuyasha!
1. Accepted

**_Ice in Chains_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Accepted_**

**_Disclaimer: I disclaim. ^^_**

* * *

She stared at the paper, her chocolate-colored eyes appearing bored.

_To: Noto, Rin_

_Congratulations! You are accepted to Taisho University; we are greatly pleased with your hard work and efforts. You will be starting on July 26th, please decide whether to be staying in our dorms or rent a nearby apartment and register before the due date. We are looking forward to meeting you!_

And under the greeting, there was the school address, number, addresses for nearby apartments and what time she is expected to be there. _And they call themselves a "hard to get into" school... nonsense. Those exams were so easy, I could've aced them with my eyes closed. _She didn't note how being rich also includes endless tutoring lessons. Rin flopped down on her queen-sized bed and rested her head on one pillows piled at the top as she carelessly tossed the paper somewhere. Just as her eyes started drooping, her phone beeped with a new text message. She inwardly cursed and reached out a slender arm to snatch her phone from her bedside drawer.

**(8:34 P.M.) Kagome: Betcha got into that Taisho University, didn't you, Ice Queen?**

**(8:35 P.M.) Rin: Yep, and I betcha did too, Fashion Trend.**

The two girls are the top 2 popularities of their high school, Kagome 1st and Rin 2nd. Both are known to be unaffected by boys. How they even became friends, it was a mystery even to them. Kagome can make boys drool just by looking at her with her model-figure, waist-length raven hair, wide, seemingly-innocent brown eyes, and soft pink lips. Rin was basically the year younger, brown-haired version of her. Kagome tends to be the "Fashion Trend" while Rin is the "Ice Queen" due to the silent treatments that she gives. Nobody was really surprised when they became friends, then best friends.

**(8:36 P.M.) Kagome: Hai, so do you think we should rent that apartment?**

**(8:37 P.M.) Rin: Don't see why not. Well, I'm tired. Sayonara.**

**(8:38 P.M.) Kagome: 'Night.**

She turned off her phone and flopped back into her bed.

* * *

**My chapters will be ranging from 300-800 words each. I already have the first 5 chapters written so please review if you want them posted! There will sometimes be glossarys if I use Japanese words in the chapter. **

**Glossary:**

**Hai: Yes**

**Sayonara: Bye**


	2. Daring

**_Ice in Chains_**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Daring_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, yada yada yada._**

* * *

July 24th. Rin and Kagome took in the tall college building. "Come on Kags, let's go." They pushed open the entrance door and stepped inside. They threaded through the hallways as though they've both lived there for a lifetime and smirked at the nervous students that were obviously getting lost. Their smirks grew even bigger when they caught few boys staring at them with their jaws dropping. The term "bad girls" were as clear as daylight.

They reached the office and stepped inside, frowning at the large crowd of new students. Rin turned around and saw a random guy drag Kagome away from her. She smirked for what seemed like the 10th time since arriving._That guy doesn't know what he's in for. Kagome's sure to give him her famous bitch slap. _She would've felt sorry for him if he hadn't been checking her out while dragging Kagome away. She chuckled and plopped down into a nearby seat.

Sesshomaru looked up from his magazine when he felt something radiating warmth, stating that there was another presence besides him. He turned his head to look to the intruder. A curtain of soft, brown hair clashed with his cheek, making the hair swish a little. Even without seeing the girl's face, he knew she was going to be beautiful.

Rin turned around quickly when she felt something touch her hair. What she didn't expect was an extremely handsome yet unusual boy looking at her with an almost frustrated glare. She returned the glare and crossed her arms over her chest, amused with the boy's slightly surprised expression.

_She dare smirk at me? Doesn't she know who I am?_Sesshomaru thought as he took in the girl sitting besides him. Somehow, she wasn't looking at him with awe and longing like most girls do. Her carmel colored hair framed her heart-shaped face, her soft, rosy lips turned up in a triumphed smirk and a challenging glint in her chocolate eyes. If he were any other boy, he knew that his heart would've melted just looking by looking at her.

_She's beautiful. S_esshomaru thought at the same time Rin noted: _He's gorgeous. _They glared at each other in silence, identical hostile eyes focused on each other, dark gold against honey brown. It wasn't until someone called his name that their staring contest broke. "Sesshomaru Taisho?" He stood up and walked away without looking back at her. _Hmm. Taisho you say? Looks like we're in for some fun._


	3. 696 and 969

**_Ice in Chains_**

**_Chapter 3_**

**_696 and 969_**

**_Disclaimer: I'll slap you if I have to repeat this again._**

* * *

"Thank you for selecting our services! Here are your keys, have a nice day!"

Rin and Kagome each gave a nod of acknowledgement before heading towards their room, chattering as they went.

"So, see any hot guys so far?" Rin winked at Kagome, smiling smugly. "No, course not. You?" She retorted, shooting her the same wink and smug smile. "Nope." She replied, but her mind flashed to Sesshomaru for the fraction of a second before she scolded herself. "There! I found it." Kagome pointed at a door marked "696" that was within 5 feet away from them. Rin took time to take in her surroundings before entering the room. It was a long -and I mean _long_- narrow hallway lit by wall lamps and the walls were rich golden with plush red carpets. Identical polished doors dotted the walls.

Talk about 5 star apartments. There was a door marked 969 across from their door. God, how did they even build this place? Kagome grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her in the door. "Let's explore!"

They ran around the enormous "room", opening and slamming doors as they went. About 20 minutes later, they both collapsed on to a couch in the living room. "I must say, this is one good apartment!" Kagome stated. Rin agreed. There were 3 bedrooms each empty with only a bed since they had told the manager that they would be moving in for college. Of course, buying their own stuff to fill in the rooms will not be a problem. Each bedroom included a walk-in bathroom and closet and there was another bathroom near the living room. The kitchen was modern by standards and the living room was plush and cozy, complete with a flat-screen T.V., a fireplace, and 2 couches with 2 armchairs.

The girls each picked a bedroom -the third one was extra. Rin selected the room with bright yellow walls and plush orange carpeting. Kagome's was a white walled, red floor version of hers. After a while, they decided to go shop for furniture. Rin grabbed her purse and walked out the door while Kagome rushed about trying to find hers. She nearly crashed into a solid chest. _Nearly. _Rin grabbed the frame of her door before she could slam into the person. She looked up, irritated about how little space the hallways provided. Sesshomaru stood a few feet away from the door of 969, meeting her gaze with his golden one.

_Crap._


	4. Bumped Into

**_Ice in Chains__  
_**

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Bumped Into**_

_**Disclaimer: I swear I'll flip out...**_

* * *

Sesshomaru tilted his head slightly to see who had almost bumped into him. He was about to mutter an apology when he found himself in Rin's brown glare. Without a word, she stomped out the hallways and slipped into an elevator. He took time to look at the door number that she had come from. The door of 696 stood open and soft sounds of movement and cursing can be heard from inside. Someone bumped into him from behind. "Oops, sorry, Sessy!" Inuyasha's hasty voice came from behind him where they shared the room 969. Sesshomaru mumbled something unintelligent about "idiots these days" and turned to leave for the entrance door. There was a soft smack and he spun around just in time to see Kagome and Inuyasha bump heads, murmur an apology at the same time, and blush. He smirked and walked out of the hallways as he heard Inuyasha introduce himself.

~!~

Rin waved her hand in front of Kagome's face, snapping her out of dream world. "Whats with the smile, Kags?" Rin smirked, already knowing the answer. "Well, I bumped into this guy earlier.." She continued to explain the little incident between her and Inuyasha. So her dream world was actually "Inuyasha World". "Ohh endless teasing time!" "Nooooo" Kagome groaned, covering her face with her hands while she suppressed fake sobbing. Rin giggles and pulled into the driveway of a shop. "Come on Kags, I'll tease you later. Let's shop!" Her head shot up at the word "shop" and she sprinted out of the car and into the shop in 5 strides. Rin stood at the door, smirking and shaking her head.

~!~

Inuyasha was babbling about that girl he bumped into again. "She was beautiful! And her name was beautiful too.." Sesshomaru spaced out on the conversation as he grabbed stuff and threw it in the cart. _Mhm. That girl Inuyasha bumped into was also from room 696.. _His cart bumped into something and he cursed out loud. He heard a sigh from Inuyasha and turned around to see the girl. _But n__ot the brown haired one though.. _He felt a sliver of disappointment before he caught sight of the "brown haired one" rushing up from behind the black haired one. "Seriously Kags, slow down! I can hardly catch up!" _Yep. It's her. _"Well it's not my fault you're so slow, Ice Queen." _Ice Queen? Funny, my old nickname used to be "Ice King" _As if reading his mind, Inuyasha nudged him and said, "You used to be the Ice King. Now we have an Ice Queen!" "Shut up, _little brother.._"

As if just noticing the boys -seriously, how can you miss them?- Rin and Kagome turned their heads and their breath caught in their throat. Kagome stared at Inuyasha with an adoring look while Rin glared at Sesshomaru.

* * *

**I know, weird place to end but I was nearing 500 words so.. anyways, thanks so much for the reviews!**


	5. Electrical Sparks

**_Ice in Chains_**

**_Chapter 6_**

**_Once in a Lifetime_**

**_Disclaimer: Does the word "disclaimer" mean anything besides actually disclaiming? Durr._**

* * *

They both immediately snapped their hands back -though reluctantly- and Rin fell back on her bottom while Sesshomaru had stood up. It should've been awkward, but it wasn't. Sesshomaru took one look at Rin's bewildered expression and her position and bursts out laughing.

His laugh was deep and melodic, sending unexpected warmth throughout Rin's body. She frowned and quickly stood up, only to fall back down again. Sesshomaru's laughs grew louder and eventually Kagome and Inuyasha heard.

"Holy shit! That's Sesshomaru's laughter. I hear that like once a lifetime!" Inuyasha gasped, taking Kagome by the hand and dragging her to where the laughter came from. Another laugh, sounding of soft bells joined in with the deerp one. "What the..." They paused at the doorway where Sesshomaru was rolling on the mattress he meant to carry laughing and where Rin was leaning against the upturned drawer, pointing an accusing finger at Sesshomaru while having a fit of giggles. The onlookers looked at each other and back at thetwo.

A few minutes later, Rin noticed that they had audience. She wiped a tear from her left eye before crawling over to Sesshomaru and poked him in the side. "Wha..." He stood up immediately, almost knocking Rin flat on her back. She gripped the frame of the doorway and stood up besides Sesshomaru. Inuyasha had his jaw on the floor, looking from one to another. Rin bursts into giggles again, still high from her latest fit of laughter. "Sooo what happened here?" Kagome asked, raising an knowing eyebrow at Rin, making her blush and look away.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin, noticing how her cheeks heated up before she turned her head towards the wall._She looks cute when sh- crap, what am I thinking? _He turned his attention back to Inuyasha, feeling the corners of his moouth turn down slight at his brother's now-crossed arms and smark."Welllllll, it was funny.." Rin tried to explain but ended up coming to no conclusions. She watched as Sesshomaru stood up and continued to move furniture into Rin's room, acting as if nothing had happened. She shrugged and went to help him while Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged a glance before heading back to finish moving.

~!~

After the boys left, Rin headed towards her newly decorated room and settled down for bed. The image of one certain boy and one certain thought flashed through her mind before she fell asleep.

_I want to hear him laugh again._


	6. Once in a Lifetime

**_Ice in Chains_**

**_Chapter 6_**

**_Once in a Lifetime_**

**_Disclaimer: Does the word "disclaimer" mean anything besides actually disclaiming? Durr._**

* * *

They both immediately snapped their hands back -though reluctantly- and Rin fell back on her bottom while Sesshomaru had stood up. It should've been awkward, but it wasn't. Sesshomaru took one look at Rin's bewildered expression and her position and bursts out laughing.

His laugh was deep and melodic, sending unexpected warmth throughout Rin's body. She frowned and quickly stood up, only to fall back down again. Sesshomaru's laughs grew louder and eventually Kagome and Inuyasha heard.

"Holy shit! That's Sesshomaru's laughter. I hear that like once a lifetime!" Inuyasha gasped, taking Kagome by the hand and dragging her to where the laughter came from. Another laugh, sounding of soft bells joined in with the deerp one. "What the..." They paused at the doorway where Sesshomaru was rolling on the mattress he meant to carry laughing and where Rin was leaning against the upturned drawer, pointing an accusing finger at Sesshomaru while having a fit of giggles. The onlookers looked at each other and back at thetwo.

A few minutes later, Rin noticed that they had audience. She wiped a tear from her left eye before crawling over to Sesshomaru and poked him in the side. "Wha..." He stood up immediately, almost knocking Rin flat on her back. She gripped the frame of the doorway and stood up besides Sesshomaru. Inuyasha had his jaw on the floor, looking from one to another. Rin bursts into giggles again, still high from her latest fit of laughter. "Sooo what happened here?" Kagome asked, raising an knowing eyebrow at Rin, making her blush and look away.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin, noticing how her cheeks heated up before she turned her head towards the wall._She looks cute when sh- crap, what am I thinking? _He turned his attention back to Inuyasha, feeling the corners of his moouth turn down slight at his brother's now-crossed arms and smark."Welllllll, it was funny.." Rin tried to explain but ended up coming to no conclusions. She watched as Sesshomaru stood up and continued to move furniture into Rin's room, acting as if nothing had happened. She shrugged and went to help him while Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged a glance before heading back to finish moving.

~!~

After the boys left, Rin headed towards her newly decorated room and settled down for bed. The image of one certain boy and one certain thought flashed through her mind before she fell asleep.

_I want to hear him laugh again._


	7. Getting Ready

_**Ice in Chains**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Getting Ready**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!**_

* * *

"Are you done yet Fashion Trend?" Rin's voice came from behind the door of Kagome's room where she's busy looking for an outfit to wear for college. "Hey, you haven't even _started_ yet so don't go around yelling at me!" She looked at her packed closet while she argued with her best friend."But _you're_ the one with the fashion designer mom, not me!" It was true. Kagome's mom was a well-known fashion designer from Paris, while her dad was a famous lawyer. They had met in Paris during one of her dad's business trips and you can say it was "love at first sight" "Okay, fine! Wait till I get my own outfit picked out first though! But you have to help with my makeup!" "Deal!" With that, Rin left the door and left the door.

After possibly years or hours or just actually a few minutes of pondering over the situation, Kagome settled with a transparent, slightly puffy white blouse over a lime-green tank top and a pair of knee-length demin skirt and white leggings. Rin was the makeup artist of the two so she left her room and went to Rin's. She stared at Rin, gaping. "Whaaaaa"

She was wearing a frosy blue short-sleeved shirt imprinted with snowflakes coming down to just above her knees with a pair of short light pink satin gloves with the finger areas cut off on both her hands. She wasn't wearing jeans or even a skirt-just non-transparent white leggings. Her delicate face had a medium amount of mascara with pale pink lipstick and shimmering light blue outline over her pink eyeshadow. Her carmel hair was braided to one shoulder, tied skillfully with a blue and pink color swirled ribbon. One of her perfect eyebrows raised.

"What do you mean "whaaaaa"? I came up with my own outfit while you were in there having a brainstorm." Kagome continued to gap at her. Rin walked up to where she stood in the doorway and snapped her fingers in her face. When she didn't respond, Rin gasped and waved at something behind Kagome. "OMG HEY INUYASHA!" Kagome snapped out of her daze nonetheless, swirling around, blushing furiously. It wasn't until Rin's laugh came from behind her that she realized there was no way Inuyasha could be in the room and it was all a trick.

~!~

"Okay let's see.." Kagome tapped her hand on the dresser while staring at her still makeup-free reflection in the makeup mirror. Rin was still bubbly from what had happened and Kagome still had a light blush appearing on her cheeks whenever Rin giggled. "Ah!" Rin snapped her fingers and set to work. She curled Kagome's hair slightly, giving her a casual appearance and started to work on her face. About 20 minutes later, she clapped her petite hands together, announcing her finish. Kagome had glossy lips with a slight shimmer to them, rosy pink blush on her cheeks, and a light outline of glittering blue around her mascaraed eyes and holy green highlighting her eyelids. "Good as always, thanks Rin!" She beamed at her, getting up to grab both their bags and phones. "Now let's go blow some socks off!"


	8. Wake Up

**_Ice in Chains_**

**_Chapter 8_**

**_Wake Up_**

* * *

Beeeeep! He slammed his hand over the alarm clock, hoping it'll shut up and let him drift back into dreamland that might and might not have included Rin. But no, high class modern technology will not allow it. As the beeping continued and he grew more and more irritated, one thought sent his eyes flying open. "Crap... college." He groaned to himself as he sat up in bed and set off to his bathroom, yawning and stretching along the way. He quickly brushed his teeth, washed his face, combed down his unusual hair, and shaved. After, he hastily dressed in the outfit that his mother had personally picked out and packed for him.

Inuyasha laughed at his brother's drowsy walk and half-closed eyelids. "Sesshy, wake up and at least look decent!" But he was so tired that he didn't even bother scowl at the use of the name "Sesshy".

He smirked, forming a plan in his head. "SESSSHYYY WAKE UUUUP NOOOWWWW!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, causing his brother to flinch.

~!~

_"SESSSHYY WAKE UUUUP NOOOWWWW!"_ Inuyasha's voice echoed through the narrow walls of where Rin and Kagome was about to leave through and left her speechless. "HEY KAGS, IT'S YOUR INU-" She started to yell but Kagome quickly covered her mouth with a manicured hand. "I am so recording this!" She blurted out right after her best friend released her hand. "We'll still be early anyways." Kagome agreed as Rin took out her phone and selected "Voice recording" right when the screaming began.

"SESSSSHOMARUUUU, LOOORD FLUFFFFFFY, PRETTYY BOOOOY, WAAAKE UPPPPP" He screamed again, completely oblivious of what Rin is doing but he did hear a faint "Hey Kags, it's your Inu-" before it was cut off but he had decided that it was his imagination. He then grinned as he saw Sesshomaru snap.

"SHUT YOUR GOD-DAMNED MOUTH BEFORE I SHUT IT FOR YOU, I'M AWAKE, OKAY?!" He yell-retorted, also completely clueless that he's being recorded. He stomped out the kitchen after stuffing down his bagel and threw open the door. Only to be met by the screen of a phone held by a petite hand connected to an arm... shoulders drapped by a blue snowflake patterned short-sleeve shirt and... an all-too-familiar face.

His eyes widened in realization and horror.

* * *

_**Thought I should get some humor into this story so yeah, here it is. I'm totaly stalling the first day of college right now but I promise it'll be in the next chapter. Remember, the more reviews, the faster chapters are posted!**_


	9. First Day of College

_**Ice in Chains**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**First Day of College**_

_**Yes, yes, I am finally posting the first day of college that started this whole thing. Enjoy!**_

* * *

She quickly pulled back her arm as the door opened, revealing Sesshomaru's bed-wrecked frame. She giggled and pressed "Stop" on her recording and waved it in the air triumphantly, pausing for a brief second to let him know what she had achieved. Then she smiled and walked out of the hallways and into an elevator, Kagme at her heel.

His eyes narrowed and his hands tightened into fists as his lips formed a grim line. "That girl..." He snarled under his breath.

_Oh, two can play that game..._

~!~

"Oh my Kami, that was _hilarious_, I can totally blackmail him with this!" Rin giggled as she saved the recording as "Lord Fluffy" and entered the university building with Kagome trailing behind her, deep in Inuyasha World.

The office lady gave them both a schedule but they didn't miss the awed look she gave them as they left. Rin grinned and looked down at her schedule.

_Classes (Listed in order):_

_Science_

_History_

_Lunch_

_Biology_

_Creative Writing_

_Free Time_

She whistled as she read the last subject. "I got free time before dismissal." She took a peek at Kagome's schedule and saw that she had history for her last subject. "Aw lucky! I have history." She crossed her arms and pulled a mock-pout before theyboth laughed and parted ways.

He reached his first class; science and sat down in a seat in the further back of the room with an empty desk besides him. He had purposely came in a bit late so the girls won't fight to get the seat besides him and sure enough, all the slutty girls were seated somrwhere else and casting longing glances at him. "Gomen, gomen. I had some.. distractions" -she said the word "distraction" with obvious distaste-"so I was late. Gomen." Rin's bell voice came from the front of the room as she apologized and he looked up to see her glancing at him. Okay, not at him but the seat next to him. He quickly noticed that all the other seats were filled. _This is going to be a long period. _ After an hour of torture, he was anxious to get out of the room. The day flew by and the two realized that they had all but creative writing together.

_Why, Father.._ he thought even though he doubts that his father even knows about this irritating girl.

* * *

_**Okay, this chapter seems longer than most but its actually just the spacings. Well, I hope you enjoyed this! R&R!**_


	10. Hatred

**_Ice in Chains_**

**_Chapter 10_**

**_Hatred_**

* * *

Inuyasha spotted Kagome sitting together with Rin during lunch period. He effortlessly smiled as he made his way over to them, ignoring all the other girls that tried to flirt with him along the way. "Hey Kagome." She looked up and beamed when she saw him. "Oi, Yasha!" He took the seat besides her and watched him amusement as Rin smirked at Kagome, making her scrunch up her nose and stick up her tongue at her. _She's kawaii when she does that. _"Ahem." He faked a cough and pointd at the other empty seats around the table. "So. Shouldn't there be people fighting to sit at this table?" Kagome and Rin looked at each other a d smirked. "Yeah, but we sort of have a way to keep people away." She winked at Kagome and they giggled. Sure enough, plenty of boys are looking at him with jealous clear on their faces. Girls on the other hand, was looking at Kagome and Rin with a mix of awe and jealousy.

"Souka, hey Lord Fluffy!" Inuyasha laughed out loud when Rin exclaimed that and turned around to see his brother standing ina crowd of girls, looking lost. "Bro! Get over here before you get devoured!" He literally yelled, abruptly causing the crowd to shoot him rude glares but he returned them fearlessly and caused the girls to blush and look away.

"Phew. Never knew girls were that crazy." Sesshomaru sat down across from Rin and started on his food. "Never knew boys were that crazy either. Kagome had to give them "the glare" and some bitch-slaps before they all backed down." Rin retorted before sinking her teeth into her pizza. They all laughed besides Sesshomaru, who was his usual cold self again. "Hey Sesshy, get your head out of the clouds and be more social, I'm sure you won't have any trouble with that." She winked at him, causing his pale face to flush with the slightest of pink. She didn't notice but Inuyasha and Kagome sure did. They looked at each other with eyes widened and they continued to watch the scene in front of them. "Well, you probably won't have any trouble either since you're probably a slut.." He murmured, even though everyone else heard it. Kagome's eyes widened and she mouthed a "He's dead meat" at Inuyasha. They watched the twosome bicker with unease.

"What'd you call me?!" Rin exclaimed, her face red with anger. "Slut!" He retorted, eyes narrowing in challenge. "You baka!"

"Meiwakuna owari!"

"Son-of-a-bitch!"

"Shofu!"

"Fuwafuwa no shonen!"

"Oh no.. she's done it. We're doomed." Inuyasha covered his face with hands while the two just stopped talking and if looks could kill, they would both be 6 feet under by now. Luckily, the bell rang and it was time to go. Kagome wiped fake sweat off hed forehead and mustered a smile at Rin and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek -leaving him speechless- before getting up and leaving.

Sesshomaru and Rin was still glaring, oblivious of the other students leaving. "I hate you!" Rin said through clenched teeth. Somehow, that hurted his feelings but he retorted,"Oh, you think I like you any better, slut?" Before they could do any physically harm, Inuyasha dragged Sesshomaru away. "Ugh. That son-of-a-bitch..." She gripped her stuff tightly and left, cursing under her breath.

* * *

_**Don't hate me for posting this chapter! I'm just going to take things slow with them. I used a lot of Japanese words so here's the glossary:**_

_**Oi: Hey**_

_**Kawaii: Cute**_

_**Souka: Oh**_

_**Baka: Idiot; fool; stupid; etc**_

_**Meiwakuna owari: Annoying slut**_

_**Shofu: Whore**_

_**Fuwafuwa no shonen: Fluffy boy**_

_**Man, this was over 600 words... anyways, r&r!**_


	11. Nightmares

_**Ice in Chains**_

_**Chapter 11**_

**_Nightmares_**

* * *

_I was walking down an unfamiliar forest path. There was an eerie silence, no creature to be in sight. Suddenly, red eyes flashed from the darkness, causing goosebumps to raise, my instincts yelling at me to run. However, I was frozen in place. The eyes glowed, and they stepped out of the shadows. Wolves. Large, grey and brown wolves, some snarling, some silent, some with vicious growls tearing at their throat. I couldn't move. They advanced. I knew it would be the end. I squeezed my eyes shot, willing them to finish it fast. Instead, they walked right pass me, without a second glance. They were looking behind me and as I look back, I see the faces of all those I love and loved. The wolves lunged at them, teeth snapping, eyes flashing. "No! No, no, no, no! NO!"_

"Wake up Rin! Wake up!" Kagome shook her friend's shoulders, desperate to get a reaction out of her. She had heard a _very_ loud scream and found Rin, tossing and turning in her bed while hot tears ran down her cheeks and sweat beaded her forehead. All the while, she was whimpering. "No! No.. don't..!" Rin suddenly sat up, her eyes snapping open, her heart thumping in her chest. "Rin!" She flunged her arms around her in a embrace. "Kag... Kagome?" Rin's face was twisted in pain, confusion, horror, and sadness. It was one of those nightmares again. "It was a nightmare again.. isn't it?" Kagome murmured, still hugging her. "Yes... Oh, it was so-" She fainted.

_"Rin! Rin! Wake up, Rin! Someone help!"_

* * *

**_Sorry got the unusually short chapter! This is just a random filler because I was bored.. anyways, winter break is over so I won't be posting as often. R&R!_**


	12. Cold Comfort

**_Ice in Chains_**

**_Chapter 12_**

**_Cold Comfort_**

_**Here it is, chapter 12! So I became aware that I used the same documents for chapters 10 and 11 so I corrected it, go back to check! Anyways, I'll just let you go on and read the story before ya'll go "Just shut up and let this over with" on me. Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Someone help!" She looked at the unconscious figure of her friend frantically while having a brainstorm.

Rin had made her promise to never take her to a hospital and make a big fuss out of it when she first told her that she has those nightmares. A thought crossed her mind and although she was skeptical, she laid Rin down on her bed gently and set out the door to find Inuyasha. She hesitated at the door, her hand positioned to knock. _For Rin. _She knocked.

"Who in the seven Hel-" Inuyasha's eyes widened as he took in the bed-wrecked figure of his crush and he grew anxious at her desperate expression. "Kag.. Kagome? Whats wrong?" She bit down on her bottom lip and turned to look at Inuyasha. "It's.. It's Rin, she needs medical help.." That was all he needed to hear from her. "Sesshomaru! Wake up and get over here!"

A few minutes later, a very irritated and sleepy Sesshomaru appeared. "Damn you Inuyasha, its like what, 3 in the morning?" He mumbled, oblivious of Kagome. "Sesshy, you know some medical stuff right?" His bigger brother quirked an eyebrow, still rubbing drowsiness from his eyes. "Yeah, what about it?"

"It's Rin, she-" Kagome started to explain but before she could finish, Sesshomaru had rushed pass the doorway and into Rin's room. Inuyasha blinked. "Well.. that was fast."

_I watched them being tore to pieces one by one, helpless to do anything. Kagome.. Mother... Souta... Father.. Kaede.. Kohaku... Inuyasha...and... Sesshomaru? Tears were streaming down my face as I watched Sesshomaru being slowly delivered to the verge of death. "No!"_

_"Rin! Wake up, Rin!"_

_His voice?_

She snapped into consciousness. Sesshomaru finally released the breath he didn't know he was holding in relief. "S-sesshomaru?" **_(You all know where this is going!)_**

Before either of them could register what was happening, Rin had her arms around his neck, face tucked in his chest, quietly sobbing. "R-rin? Whats wrong?" He stammered, overwhelmed by their sudden closeness. She didn't answer, just continued to hold him closer. After a few minutes, the sobbing stopped and he dared look down at her. Golden clashed with brown and he suddenly felt light-headed. "I'm sorry for.. overreacting. I've been having these nightmares since my 12th birthday.." He nodded in understanding. She squirmed and felt him absent-mindedly hug her closer. Her cheeks heated up and she prodded his arm gently. "Um, you can.. let go of me now." "Oh.. oh. Sorry." His arms quickly untangled itself from her, immediately missing the warmth. His face flushed. They both sat on the bed quietly in awkward silence. It wasn't until Inuyasha and Kagome came in that it became a bit less awkward. "How is she?" Kagome darted to her long-time friend's side quickly, pulling her into a tight embrace. Jealousy coursed through Sesshomaru who suddenly envied Kagome for being able to hug Rin without any complications.

"I'm fine now. It's okay, Kags.." She soothed her, smiling softly to prove her point. "Well, I'll go now. She just had a temprary shock, I'll come check on her again tomorrow." Sesshomaru said in his usual monotone after giving her a quick checkup, only touching her when necessary. She sighed inwardly. The momentarily comfort was gone.

* * *

_**This is.. random. Well, I know you guys are probabably all "JUST MAKE THEM CONFESS ALREADY" and stuff but I decided to take it slow and stretch it towards 30 chapters before ending. If you're really that desperate.. well, they will most likely have a relationship started by the time of chapter 18. I'm just going to use some chapters on building up Rin and Sesshomaru's background story and lives. R&R!**_


	13. Another Wall Down

_**Ice in Chains**_

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Another Wall Down**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I thought up of an random character to use for the rest of the story.**_

_**Sorry for the late update! It was my birthday ^3^ (January 8th) so I didn't have much time. Anyways, enjoy!**_

* * *

3 hours.

The damn girl has been following Rin for 3 damn hours. 3 hours of silent acknowledgment. 3 hours without knowing either's name. It started somewhat like this:

_¤Flashback¤_

_"Ha, hey mesu!" The jocks grinned cruelly at the girl they had cornered. "Mentally disturbed, huh?" They mocked, laughing when the girl opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. " Ohh, you were gonna say something to us? Go ahead -spit it out!" They kicked her, taunting and calling her names while the girl groaned in silence. However, she couldn't help but notice how one of them only taunted her, but didn't do physical harm. "How'd you get into this school anyways? Did you sleep with the teachers? Slut!"_

_Rin had just happened to walk by the gym when she heard them. "Whats that sound?" She turned to the group in the corner, eyes widening at what she saw. 4 -no, 3- boys laughing and kicking at a girl quivering in a corner. A plan formed in her mind. Sh walked up to them gracefully, faking a cough to catch their attention. "Hey boys." She smiled sweetly, using her best seductive voice-which was not hard to do at all to fake. All 4 boys spun around to her voice and jaws dropped to the floor. The trembling girl looked at her, eyes widening even farthur in awe and fright. "Hey hottie!" One of the boys replied just as seductively while the others hooted. Rin fought back the urge to beat him up and smiled at them again. "Hey, so what are are you doing with this girl here?" She gave a wink and the boys literally tripped over each other, trying to get closer. "We're teaching this slut a lesson." "For?" "She's mentally disturbed." Rin's upturned lips turned down in the matter of a second and she took a step closer. "Oh, is that it? And that gives you the right to bully her?" Her eyes flared and the boys took a step backwards, shock and horror marking their eyes, all traces of lust and admiration gone. She couldn't help but notice that one particular boy shot a concerned look at the scared girl before backing away. The girl didn't seem to notice. "What makes you think you can treat her like this? She has as many right to be who she is as you bastards do -maybe even more!" She was shouting now, getting closer and closer. When she was close enough, she delivered a punch to the boy who had greeted her with a "Hey hottie", making him get a nosebleed. _

_***Few Minutes Later***  
_

_"Yes, and don't let me see your fucking faces again!" She screamed at the fleeing boys, satisfied. It wasn't until a soft sound came from the girl that Rin realized she was still there. "Are you all right?" The girl nodded but Rin took one look at the girl's torn clothes and bruises before rummaging in her purse and pulling out her phone. "Hey Kags! Look, I need your help here.." She explained the situation while her bestie argreed without hesitation. They were both anti-bully believers._

_¤End of Flashback¤_

After that rescue, the girl -named Yukia- was overly grateful of them, especially Rin. They had noticed she was unable to speak. Despite the disabled ability, Yukia has midnight black hair-opposite of her name, which stands for "Snow". The most unusual feature, however, was her eyes. They were triple colored in each iris. Both irises has the vice versa version of the other. Her left iris was split into white and sky-blue, with a seemingly dark blue outline. Her right iris was the same but with her eye split into white and dark blue with sky-sky outline. She was shy and cheerful, not at all offended by Rin's rejections.

Yukia had followed Rin around every where lately, begging to be her friend. Rin was overly annoyed and made it a point that she didn't have time for the nonsense but after 3 hours of Yukia sign-languaging in her face, she reluctantly gave in. "Ugh. Fine, I'll be your friend." Rin finally said the words Yukia had been waiting for. Since Rin had high expectations, knowing and understanding sign language was required.

Yukia hopped up and down in excitement all the while clapping her hands in triumph.

* * *

_**Another wall has come down when Rin accepted a new friend besides Kagome! Now.. will her emotional walls come down too? R&R! This was waay over her usual 400-500 words rule.. its a 800+.**_

_**Glossary:**_

_**Mesu: Bitch**_

_**Yuki: Snow**_


	14. You're Going With My Brother

_**5Ice in Chains**_

_**Chapter 14**_

_**"You're Going With My Brother"**_

* * *

It's been 5 months after entering college. Soon, it was autumn and everyone was chattering about an upcoming festival.

Yukia turned out to be a very good friend and Sesshomaru? Well, he and Rin are still hostile towards each other.

"Whats it called again?" Rin asked for tne 10th time that day, never being able to remember the name for the festival. Yukia did a "facepalm" while Kagome sighed. They were all sitting in Rin's room, discussing the fall festival. "We'll say this one more time, Rinny.."

"Autumn Star's Gold and Redden Festival Celebration." Kagome said while Yukia signed it in her facd.

Rin scratched the top of her head whilst mumbling: "Whats with that "Star's Gold and Redden" anyways? Freakin' people had to make it sound so complicated.."

**~!~**

"So whats the name again?" Everyone seems to be able to remember the name but nope, not our "Lord Fluffy".

Inuyasha frowned and sighed. "Autumn Star's Gold and Redden Festival Celebration." "And how the Hell do you except me to remember that?" "Oi, I remembered it!" "Still.."

**~!~**

"He asked me! He asked me! Eeeeeeeei!" Kagome squealed -startling Rin- and made her fall backwards on her stool. "Who asked you? Inu?" Rin glanced at her friend's excited face and knew she was right. "HE ASKED ME!"

"Oke, oke, calm down, girlie!" Rin grumbled, picking herself up from the floor. "OMG.. HE ASKED ME!"

"Shut up or else he'll hear you.." That did the trick. Kagome immediately shutted her mouth, while her eyes glistened happily. "So are you going with anyone, Rinny?" "Well.. plenty of boys asked" She admitted. "-but you declined all of them" Kagome finished for her, grinning as Rin nodded. "Well, I'll get that problem out of the way in no time!" With that, she dragged Rin out the door and before she knew it, Kagome was knocking on door 969.

"Oi, Kags!" Inuyasha greeted her with a smile while Sesshomaru's "there he goes again.." can be heard from the background. "Hey Yasha! Rin needs help." Kagome started as she plopped Rin down on the kitchen chair besides Sesshomaru whilst she took one besides Inuyasha. "Yeah?"

"Rin needs someone to take her to the fall festival!" Kagome looked at Sesshomaru expectantly. He helped up both hands and murmured, "I doubt she'd have any problem with that.."

"Alright then.. it's decided!" Inuyasha pointed a finger at Rin and slowly guided it to Sesshomaru, who's eyes widened.

"You're going with my brother, Sesshomaru!"

* * *

_**Short chapter! Hehee.. R&R!**_

_**Glossary:**_

_**Oi: Hey**_

_**Oke: Okay**_


	15. Mission A Accomplished

_**Ice in Chains**_

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Mission A Accomplished**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**_

* * *

Hell no!" Rin quickly rejected the same time Sesshomaru calmly said, "Not in your wildest dreams."

Inuayasha faked a wince. "Ohh harsh.." "-but too bad!" Kagome finished, grinning smugly. "You have to have a partner to go with you to the festival, it's a _rule_." Before either of the protesters can protest that they could easily _not _go, Kagome flashed something in front of them. Entry cards. With the printing "Sesshomaru Taisho & Rin Noto" on them. Rin gaped at her best friend. Sesshomaru crossed his arms across from chest and frowned. "Still. Not. Going." They both said at the same time, turning to gaze at each other with intense hatred. Again, Kagome grinned. "Too bad buddies but.." Inuyasha started, letting Kagome finish the rest. "-we already informed your parents! There is absolutely _no _way you _can't _go!" She smiled innocently at her friend's bewildered expression. "Wha-how" Rin's parents were barely home or even in the country. "Oh, just the old trick of "Mrs. and Mr. Noto! It's Rin, she was intensely hurt!" they fell for it so easily, there was no struggle at all. Now, if you'e wondering why they weren't mad at me.." She continued dramatically. "-I know they've always wanted you to find some guy to "spend the rest of your life with" -and don't even look at me like that, Rin, I'm doing this for your own good- when I mentioned Sesshomaru, they immediately calmed down and asked about him. I.. well, said some confident "stuff" about him that made them jump up and down in excitement." Inuyasha spoke up. "And our parents were no problem at all."

"Curse this! You owe me big time, Kags!" Rin frowned, taking deep breaths to calm herself. "So you're agreeing?" Kagome's worry-free voice finally made something snap inside of Rin. "_Fine! But if you expect any more from me, go to Hell!"_Rin yelled, jerking a finger angrily at Sesshomaru before leaving the room, slamming the door behind her loudly. "You've finally done it, Good job, bro." Sesshomaru glared at his brother before narrowing his eyes at his companion. "I'll go with her but like she said.. if you expect any more from me.. go to Hell." He spun around, his silver mane swishing slightly, and walked back into his room, the impact of his door shutting betraying just how angry he was. Sighing, Kagome turned to Inuyasha and finally let out the tears she had been holding in. "Shhh... they'll thank us for this later." Inuyasha cooed softly, pulling Kagome to him as he soothed her tears. His own golden eyes was the only thing betraying how much his brother's words had hurted him.


	16. Second Glances

_**Ice in Chains**_

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Second Glances**_

_**Disclaimer: Why else would it be called "disclaim"-er for? Free ice cream? I think not.**_

* * *

Rin stared at the display windows, shaking her head at each one. Just as she was about to give up and go home, a kimono caught her eye. She entered the door and headed straight for the cashier.

"Excuse me, I'd like one of those golden kimonos on the display window?" The cashier smiled before saying "Coming right up."

He fumbled through a few racks behind the counter before pulling out a kimono that looks to be Rin's size. "Here you go, you like to try it on first?" Rin nodded, took the kimono, and went off into a dressing room. She stripped and slipped on the kimono, satisfied with the smooth satin-y fabric that hung on her body. Looking in the foot-size mirror on the wall, she nodded to herself. The majority of the komon kimono was golden, sporting imprints of red sakura flowers. The obi **(Those sash thingies you tie at the waist.) **was deep orange and the festival robe was long and flowing, almost floor-length. The sleeves were wide and able to reach her thigh if Rin lowered her arms fully. _Yep. Definitely buying this. _Rin thought as she undressed and dressed back into her modern clothes. Catching the time from a clock hanging on the walls as she stepped out of the dressing room, she saw that it was almost night-time. She hurriedly paid for the kimono and rushed back to her apartment.

Kagome was dialing the number for pizza delivery when she heard the apartment door open. She turned her head to see Rin heading directly into her bedroom without giving her a second glance, her seemly large bag swinging at her sides. She sighed. Even after 2 weeks, Rin was still mad. Hopefully, the festival tomorrow night would change her opinion about her "sworn enemy".

~!~

"Hurry up, Rin! The boys are already waiting!" As if to prove her statement true, Inuyasha entered the apartment room, a grumbling Sesshomaru at his heels. "Alright, alright! I'm done!" The door opened and jaws dropped. Even Sesshomaru spared her a stare. Rin stood at the doorway in her kimono, her appearance stunning. Glossy pale yellow eyeshadow highlighted her eyelids while another deep, velvet red glimmering eyeshadow lined her eye crease. Medium mascara surrounded her lashes and a rosy blush covered her cheeks, either from makeup or the attention she was receiving. Glossy pink-red lipstick marked her full lips.

"Uh, what?" She asked nervously, her gaze darting from Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and back. "Nothing!" Kagome squealed, smiling. "You look great!" She exclaimed. "Yeah." Inuyasha agreed, glaring pointedly at his silent brother. "Yeah. You look great." He echoed absent-mindedly. For some reason, Rin was anxious for his approval and inwardly sighed when he delivered it, even if it was half-hearted. _Oh ho.. there goes my sanity! _She thought as they all packed into Inuyasha's SUV. Oblivious of Sesshomaru's sideway glances.

* * *

_**I'm stalling this relationship, aren't I? Anyways, I had just gotten an idea for a new story but I'll finish this one first. About 13 more chapters to go! The next chapter is "Mission B Accomplished" R&R!**_


	17. Mission B Accomplished

**_Ice in Chains_**

**_Chapter 18_**

**_Mission B Accomplished_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha..._**

* * *

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too and thats final!"

Inuyasha shook his head in disapproval as his brother's scowl grew even bigger in irritation. It hasn't even been an hour since arriving at the festival and the pair was already arguing.

"Maybe if you had stepped aside, I wouldn't have hit you in the head!"

"Maybe if you had better aim, I wouldn't have gotten hit in the head!"

"Those two.. I swear.." Kagome had to agree. "Like a old married couple." Both their heads snapped at their direction, eyes flaring with the same menace glare. "What did you just say?" Sesshomaru calmly asked, making his brother mentally shudder. "Do you want a full body cast?" Rin added with a sweet smile, fisting her hands. "Oh no.. she's took karate lessons.." Kagome murmured under her breath as her best friend's eyes stared daggers at her. Mission B was to get them in alone in a comfortable situation but.. thats probaby not gonna happen too soon. While the twosome engaged in a glaring contest, Yukia approached them with a familiar boy and a happy grin, her fingers already flying to sign-language. _'Hey guys!' _ She also wasn't oblivious to Sesshomaru and Rin's hatred and glaring right now but wisely chose to ignore it. "Hey Yuk!" Kagome smiled at her other best friend fondly before taking in her appearance. "You look great!" She remarked. Yukia was wearing a night blue furisode kimono -hence her upcoming birthday- with numerous firework patterns and a silver obi. Deep blue eyeshadow brought out her astonishing split-colored eyes and heavy mascara lined her lashes. _'Thanks! You look good yourself!" _Kagome was wearing a floor-length, deep bloodstain red edo komon kimono -matching to Inuyasha's- with a painting-looking picture imprinting a black raven in flight and a black obi. Her makeup was black, white, and red like a black widow. It made her look quite myserious and.. evil but that was probably the point regarding Inuyasha's matching appearance. They looked like a evil couple.

Rin spun around from her glaring contest to plaster a smile on her face. "Hey Snow!" She chirped cheerfully. "Talk about mood swings.." Inuyasha murmured. Kagome heard and giggled. _'Konbanwa, Bells!' _She signed, waving her arms around in excitement. "So.. lets go play some more games!" Kagome said loudly, nudging Inuyasha. He looked at her and they nodded at each other. The others didn't notice the exchange. "Yeah, lets go!" Inuyasha nudged Yukia, hoping she'd understand even though she doesn't know the plan. She raised her hand but dropped it when understanding crossed her features. Her mouth formed a little 'o' and she took hold of her companion's hand and dragged him along. Kagome smiled at the obvious affection between the two. It was the same boy in the group that hadn't been violent with her that time when Rin first met Yukia. Tall, masculine, blond and tanned, he was obviously a target for most girls. She smiled again when she noticed the twosome exchanging fond glances._  
_

Rin had not been oblivious of Yukia's fondness to the boy. Questions are about to be fired at Yukia the moment they have time together. Blinking and snapped out of her thoughts, Rin looked around but couldn't find any of her friends. Not even Sesshomaru.

**~!~**

"Rin?" She'd never thought she'd ever be so happy to hear his voice. Spinning around, there he was. "I couldn't find you gu-" He trailed off when he noticed that she was alone. "Where are the others?" Rin could only shake her head, not trusting her voice to work. "I've been searching for half an hour and-" He was interrupted when Rin lunged at him and found them both laid on the grass, the girl's arms wrapped tightly around him, her head tucked into his chest, her eyes dripping tears. It was a repeat of when he first held her, but this time they were outside, laid down, and she had been the one to launch herself at him.

The masterminds had not yet noticed how well their plan had really gone.

* * *

_**Now we're finally making progress! Next chapter is 'Fallen in Love' when Sesshomaru realizes that he'd fallen in love with the girl who hated his guts. What will he do to change her mind? R&R!**_

_**Glossary:**_

_**Konbanwa: Good evening.**_


	18. Fallen in Love

_**Ice in Chains**_

_**Chapter 19**_

_**Fallen in Love**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**_

_**Sorry I haven't been updating late! School's going on, I have track after school, and whatnot. Anyways, here's the chapter!**_

* * *

Her scent. Her touch. Her eyes. _Ugh, get out of my mind! _Sesshomaru growled, obviously frustrated with himself. The truth as right there, within his grasp but he won't admit it. "I hate her. I know I do." He murmured to himself dubiously.

"I hate her. She hates me. I hate her. She hates me." Thinking about how they hated each other didn't really help the situation like it should have. "I just need some fresh air.." He departed, not even bothering to manage a decent appearance. But of course, _she_ had to bump into him the moment he opened the door and _she_ avoided his gaze before apologizing with an "Excuse you." and leaving the halls. Sesshomaru sighed. A hopeless girl, a hopeless situation.

**~!~**

"Oops, sorry!" He watched with a disaproving glare as the boy bumped into Rin. It was obvious that the accidental bump was faked but Rin seemed too distracted to notice. She waved a hand dismissively before backing out of sight.

Throughout the day, boys seemed to be taking advantage of Rin, flirting and "accidently" bumping into her, hoping to catch her attention. Although none had succeeded so far, jealousy shot through him with every boy that he'd seen counter Rin. He didn't even understand why he felt the way he's feeling. The final period bell rang. "Hey, Sesshomaru, are you going to the autumn prom?" He turned, nearly bumping into the speaker. "No.""But why not?" She was obviously flirting, and he certainly didn't have the strength to put up with it. "Because I have the right to not." Now, the girl had draped an arm around his neck but he quickly shook it off, shuddering with disgust. "I'm Kagura." She continued in a somewhat seductive voice that made Sesshomaru's insides cringe. "Give me a call if you change your mind." With that, a note was handed and she sashayed out of the halls. The note read: _Call me _with a number scribbled down. Eyebrows twitching, he stretched out his clenched hand with the note and unclenched it, letting the piece of paper desecent into a trashcan. He turned around so sharply and unexpectedly that he bumped straight into someone. This time, it wasn't a fake flirt, but someone else. Someone worst. It was Rin.

Her heart skipped a beat when her gaze caught a golden one. There was only two golden-eyed students in the whole academy and Inuyasha's aren't naturally stoic. Gulping, she took in the towering figure of Sesshomaru and the face she'd missed so much. She didn't even realize how much until he was standing right in front of her. "Rin." "Lord Fluffy." An eyebrow raised at the nickname. She was trying to make the meeting light-hearted, starting with relaxing her stiffened state. "How have you been?" He shot back swiftly. They were in a nonchalant position, shoulders brushing, fingertips touching. It was getting more uncomfortable by second, and Rin wanted to end it quickly. So she did. Gathering up all her courage, she rose up to her tiptoes, brushed her lips lightly across his cheek -right where it had been slightly scraped when she'd tackled him at the festival- and left.

The accidental meeting was almost enough, and the kiss just finished it. There was no denying anymore. _Am I in love?_


	19. Visitors

_**Ice in Chains**_

_**Chapter 19**_

_**Visitors**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**_

* * *

It was like instinctual territory. Her lips still tingled from the brief contract, but why had she done it? There would no doubt be consenquences. Since the festival night, she was in such a vulnerable state that she didn't even know what was happening before it was too late. She shouldn't have enjoyed it, but she did. Now, she was ashamed of her feelings, locking them up even more tightly when he was around. It wasn't forbidden, but he surely won't allow it. _He hates me. _She told her firmly, unsuccessfully trying to restrain the jumbled thoughts in her mind. What would he have done if she didn't flee? What should we do if they were to meet again? Considering the circumstances, _not _seeing each other again was highly unlikely.

"Rin, sweetie!" Rin's down-casted eyes widened at the sight of her mother, sitting mannerly at the velvet couch. The vacent seat beside her sat expectantly empty. "Mother?!"

"Is that Rin's voice?" A deep, rich voice came from the kitchen, and Rin turned to see her father retreating from the fridge. An iced doughnut occupied his mouth, chocolate dripping down his chin while his two large hands carried two rather heaped plate of spagetti. Kagome appeared right behind him, one hand holding a cup of milk while the other an apple. Her face showed obvious atonishment as she glanced from her best friend, Rin's father, and back. It was pretty funny and Rin bursted out in laughter, a bit on the hysterical side.

"Rin, my sunshine!" He boomed, the plastry dropping from his mouth and onto the floor, leaving a chocolate mess. "Now, now, honey, don't push her." Rin's mother stood up, gracefully crossing over to her husband and delicating taking the food away from him and placed it on a counter. "Mother? Father? What are you guys doing here?" Rin asked, still stunned as she took a seat on the couch. "Well, when we returned to Tokyo, we finished all the business with days to spare. So we decided to shop" -she gestured to the large amount of various bags laid on the carpet- "and bring them to you." Her father finished, still grinning.

Rin's eyes widened at the amount of bags on the floor, all from the latest designers. Her father, Jyouji Noto, was a successful business man. Over 6 feet tall with a masculine figure, he held a quite threatening appearance. Her mother, Kyoda Noto, was just a makeup artist in a simple festival when her work caught the eye of an official. Later, she moved on to designing and eventually became a well-known fashion designer. The twosome had met during a business meeting and it was "love at first sight". "Mother, Father, you didn't ne-" Jyouji raised a hand, effectively cutting her off. "Oh, no, dear, we insist." Her mother gushed, then her eyes lit up at a thought. "So we heard from Kagome here" -she smiled at the young woman- "that you've recently found a companion?" She asked innocently, looking expectantly at her daughter.

"Um-no-uh" Rin stammered, casting a glare at Kagome's smug face. "Is he handsome? Age? Parents? Name?" Her father was being overprotective again, wanting to know Rin's "companion"'s full background. Rin sighed. "Might as well get this over with." Kagome whispered, causing Rin to frown. "Ahh, fine." She crossed her arms, ticking off statements about Sesshomaru. "He has silver hair, golden eyes, his name is Sesshomaru Taisho, his father is the principle of my school, he has a brother -Inuyasha- that Kagome takes interest in, I don't know about his parents."

"And he lives in the apartment room across from us." She finished, causing her mother to gasp. "Taisho? Sesshomaru Taisho?" Her father's eyes were wide with amazement. "Yes, what about it?" Rin and Kagome was both confused, exchanging glances and shrugging.

"His parents are huge family friends of ours, surely you've known? We even talked about planning a marriage between our children about 10 years ago!"

* * *

**_R&R! Next chapter: Heart in Chains is mostly on Sesshomaru's meeting with Rin's parents. What will they say to each other? Is there really an arranged marriage? What does our Lord Fluffy think about it?_**


End file.
